Estações
by Lan Ayath
Summary: Baseado em uma lenda, Sessy&Rin. Rin foge de sua mãe e encontra em Sesshy a liberdade que precisava.


**- Estações -  
  
- Lan Ayath -**

**Disclaimer:** Se Inuyasha fosse meu, a história já tinha mudado de nome.  
  
Fiz essa história baseada na lenda grega das estações, adaptando-a ao mundo de Inuyasha, concentrando em Sesshoumaru e Rin. Ela é em homenagem a Shampoo-sama. 

---------

-Filha! Mais cuidado! – gritava **Ceres**, a Deusa da Colheita, para sua filha **Rin**, Deusa da Terra e Agricultura. As duas vestidas elegantemente com **coisas da terra**. Rin sobrevoava uma floresta, deixando sua mãe amedrontada com algum perigo iminente. – Você vai acabar se machucando!  
  
Ceres vagava pelo mundo todos os dias para fazer com que tudo florisse e dessem frutos, e juntamente com ela ia a filha Rin, que a preocupava constantemente com a enorme vontade dela em conhecer o mundo e se aventurar.  
  
-Mamãe, eu já volto e não se preocupe! – falou Rin, indo para o Sul.  
  
-Espere! – pediu Ceres.  
  
-Mamãe, demoraremos mais se ficarmos sempre juntas, não se preocupe! – já gritava Rin pela distância.  
  
-Essa menina...   
  
Logo Ceres começou seu trabalho, até que um jovem humano chamou sua atenção. Ele usava a luz do sol para destruir as colheitas e prejudicar a terra, e, como defensora da própria, ela não permitiria isso.   
  
-Você! – gritou, chamando a atenção do jovem. – Como ousa fazer isso com as colheitas? – Mesmo assim ele não parava. – Porque fazes isso? – Disse Ceres parando em frente a ele.   
  
-Por diversão! – Respondeu o jovem, grosseiramente.  
  
-Pois pagará por suas maldades, meu jovem! Viverá aonde o sol não chega!   
  
E, com isso, transformou-o em um ser das trevas.  
  
Enquanto isso a jovem Rin se divertia por entre os abismos. Numa hora escorregou, e se não fosse por uma floresta, o estrago seria maior.   
  
-Mamãe tem razão, eu deveria ter mais cuidado.   
  
Estava para voltar ao caminho dela quando ouviu uns gemidos. Guiada por sua curiosidade, resolve seguir o som, até que viu um lindo Youkai encostado a uma árvore. Ao se aproximar, ele rosnou, mas ela riu.  
  
Era um Youkai cachorro. Estava muito ferido e não teria como machucá-la, mesmo que quisesse.   
  
-Não precisa ter medo de mim, não irei machucá-lo. – falou, sentando-se ao seu lado.  
  
-Eu que irei machucá-la! – rosnou o Youkai com a voz cansada, levantando um dos braços e mostrando as afiadas garras. Ela segurou a mão dele com uma delicadeza e carinho sem igual, que fez o coração do feroz Youkai falhar uma batida e amolecer.  
  
-Eu vou cuidar de você. – ela pronunciou, juntou as mãos e delas brotaram algumas plantas. O Youkai a olhou, surpreso.   
  
-Surpreso? Eu sou Rin, filha de Ceres, Deusa da Terra e Agricultura.  
  
-Eu sei. – ele sorriu fracamente. – Eu me chamo **Sesshoumaru**, Rei dos Mortos.  
  
-Que título! – brincou ela, tirando a pesada armadura dele.  
  
-Ele a assusta? – O Youkai rosnou ao ter que mover-se para retirar a armadura.  
  
-Não, e é muito grande! Vou te chamar de Sesshy. – Rin falou com uma sinceridade que Sesshoumaru não quis contestar. Ela tirou o kimono dele e ficou vermelha ao ver um corpo tão bem dividido, pois nunca havia se aproximado nem de humanos nem Youkais.   
  
Desviando-se daqueles pensamentos, ela machucou as plantas com as mãos e as colocou sobre a ferida.   
  
-Doerá um pouco. – Ela avisou, afastando-se um pouco.  
  
-Eu agüento. – Falou ele, já sem ar pela dor. Rin o observa como se sentisse a dor dele, quando um enorme **cão de duas cabeças** surgiu, rosnando para ela. Ele avançaria sobre ela quando uma mão o segurou.  
  
-**Anh-Un!** Deixe-a em paz – Repentinamente, o cão ficou calmo. – Agradeço, jovem Rin, mas tenho que ir. Eu te devo a minha vida e, quando precisar, é só me chamar por aquele lago. – Apontou para um lago um pouco adiante. – Chame-me por ele e eu virei imediatamente.  
  
-Não precisa agradecer,Sesshy, mas...  
  
-É melhor a senhorita ir. Sua mãe a chama. – Ele a cortou. Era verdade: ela podia ouvir a mãe dela a chamando, e nos poucos segundos em que se distraiu, ele sumiu.  
  
-Gostaria de ir te visitar... – Disse ela num sussurro, mas foi embora. A mãe dela dar-lhe-ia uma grande bronca.  
  
-De novo não, Mamãe!  
  
-Você não deveria sumir daquele jeito! Prometa-me que nunca mais sairá de casa!  
  
-Mamãe! Faz seis dias que a Senhora pede isso e castiga os homens ao mesmo tempo com essa chuva!  
  
-Prometa-me e pararei a chuva!  
  
-Eu prometo, Mamãe... – Rin falou com pesar. –"Sesshy..."   
  
O Youkai não saía de seus pensamentos.   
  
"Um dia ainda nos encontraremos."  
  
Anos se passaram, e a cada dia Rin ficava mais triste, não agüentando mais a sua ânsia pelas descobertas que poderia fazer no mundo. Por saudades que sentia do Senhor dos Mortos, ela decidiu fugir.   
  
-Desculpe-me, Mamãe, mas isso não é vida. – Com isso, pegou alguns frutos e saiu pelo mundo.  
  
Em determinado momento, viu-se no mesmo lugar onde tinha encontrado Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez, ficando surpresa ao ver o carro de Apolo passar. Assustou-se: se ele a visse, provavelmente diria a mãe dela onde estava. Decidiu ir até o lago que Sesshoumaru havia lhe dito.  
  
---------  
  
-O que traz de novidades **Jyaken**?  
  
-Eu soube, meu senhor, que Ceres está à procura da filha dela, Rin, que fugiu.  
  
-Rin? Você tem certeza?  
  
-Sim, meu senhor. – Falou o antes humano Jyaken, castigado pela Deusa Ceres. – "E tomara que nunca a encontre!"  
  
-Você está ouvindo algo? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru. An-Unh foi para seu lado e latiu para o dono. – Você ouviu, não foi? – Ouviu outro latido como se confirmasse. – "Será que...?"   
  
Não pôde completar os pensamentos: o coração dele mandou-o seguir para a janela para o outro mundo.   
  
-Sesshy! – Gritava pela quinta vez Rin, já cansando daquilo. Era capaz da mãe dela a ouvir e ele não. Será que ele havia mentido para ela?   
  
Quando ela viu a terra se abrir e das escadas surgir Sesshoumaru, juntamente com o cão de guarda e Jyaken, Rin, com lágrimas nos olhos, correu ao encontro dele, abraçando-o. Ele não sabia o que fazer, pois ninguém poderia vê-lo assim com alguém.  
  
-O que houve?  
  
-Leve-me daqui! – Pediu ela.  
  
-Mas por quê?  
  
-Por favor!   
  
Resolveu fazer o que ela pedia, lá embaixo eles poderiam conversar melhor.  
  
-Jyaken e Anh-Um, saiam já daqui! – Ordenou ele, seus servos logo saíram correndo. Temiam a ira do senhor, e, em seguida, Sesshoumaru desceu com Rin para as profundezas.  
  
-O que houve, Rin? – Perguntou ele após ficarem a sós no grande quarto dele .  
  
-Minha mãe... – Ela começou a andar pelo quarto. – Desde aquele dia em que te salvei, ela me mantém trancafiada em casa! Fez com que eu prometesse que não sairia, e, em troca, as chuvas que já duram seis dias parariam! Mas eu não agüentei, Sesshy! – Falou Rin em frente a ele. – Eu quero viver! Por isso fugi! – depositou suas mãos na armadura de Sesshoumaru, e ele podia perceber a aflição na qual a moça se encontrava. - Deixe-me ficar aqui com você, é só por um tempo! Esse lugar parece tão frio e triste... Deixe que eu o alegre um pouco. Prometo que quando terminar meu trabalho aqui, irei embora! – Sesshoumaru segurou as mãos de Rin.  
  
-Eu tenho vivido triste aqui por anos, solitário, sem lembranças... Esse lugar é vazio, Rin, não tem nada... Queres mesmo ficar aqui?   
  
-Então eu o encherei, e te darei lembranças para o resto da sua vida! – Dizendo isso, ela o abraçou.  
  
-Muitas moças desistiram de amor delas por mim por temerem aqui. – Falou ele afastando-se .Algo brotava no coração e ele percebeu isso. Não queria se iludir novamente, logo com ela que depois iria querer voltar para o Sol.  
  
-Eu não temo esse lugar, Sesshy, porque nele há você. – Disse ela com um sorriso. – Então...?  
  
-O quê? – Disse ele sem entender.  
  
-Vamos! Quero conhecer o lugar!   
  
-Agora eu não posso te mostrar.  
  
-Então diga ao menos onde fica o lago mais próximo e eu cuidarei do resto.   
  
"Eu deveria lhe contar?", pensou, olhando-a abobalhado.  
  
-Sesshy?  
  
-Sim, siga em frente, é a primeira a direta.  
  
-Certo.   
  
E ela saiu do seu quarto, e em seguida Jyaken entrou.  
  
-Desculpe-me, mestre... Mas... Você gostaria que ela ficasse, não?   
  
Sesshoumaru encarou Jyaken e este tratou de continuar:   
  
-Posso ver em seus olhos que sim. Faça-a comer algo desse mundo, mestre! O senhor sabe as regras: se ela comer algo desse mundo, ela nunca mais poderá sair! "E Ceres sofrerá eternamente por não ter mais sua filha! Será a vingança perfeita!".  
  
-Não posso fazer isso com ela, Jyaken.   
  
Dizendo isso, Sesshoumaru saiu correndo atrás de Rin.Era capaz dela tomar a água do lago. E seus temores não estavam errados: quase que ela tomava um gole de água do Rio do Esquecimento.  
  
-Porque eu não posso beber dessa água? – Perguntou Rin.  
  
-Porque ela não é boa... – Falou ele, evitando a verdade.  
  
-Eu estou com fome e sede, o que trouxe de lá de cima não tem mais! – Reclamou ela.  
  
-Não se preocupe, mandarei alguém trazer alguma coisa para você. Agora vamos, irei te mostrar o mundo onde vivo.   
  
---------  
  
Um mês havia se passado e Ceres continuava a procura da filha e nada. Foi por todo o mundo perguntando a todos e ninguém tinha notícias dela. Um dia, resolveu procurar Apolo, que tudo sabia e via.  
  
-Apolo! – Chamou Ceres antes que ele saísse com sua carruagem dourada.  
  
-Sim? – Perguntou ele, vendo o estado em que se encontrava a mulher: não tinha mais a beleza de antes, estava acabada! – O que houve?  
  
-Rin! Ela sumiu! Você a viu? Diga que sim!  
  
-Sim! Eu a vi, ela estava com Sesshoumaru, ele a levou para o mundo dele!  
  
-Como ele ousa! Irei falar com Zeus agora!  
  
E saiu voando ao encontro do irmão.   
  
-Zeus! Sesshoumaru seqüestrou minha filha! Faça com que ele a devolva! – Pediu de joelhos a mulher.  
  
-Vamos averiguar isso.   
  
De suas mãos surgiram raios, lançando-os contra as nuvens e formando um espelho, no qual podia observar Sesshoumaru e Rin dançando e rindo.   
  
-Eu acho que ela não foi contra a vontade para lá.  
  
-Ele a enfeitiçou!   
  
-E ela a ele. Não percebes, Ceres? Eles estão amando!  
  
-Não! Ela tem que ficar comigo!  
  
-Nós criamos os filhos para o mundo, Ceres! Jamais deveria tê-la trancafiado. Se não tivesses feito isso, quem sabe ela não estaria ao seu lado agora?  
  
-Não! Não me diga isso! Você mente!   
  
E dizendo isso, desceu à Terra.   
  
-Todos vocês irão pagar pelo meu sofrimento! – Gritou a deusa para o mundo. - Vento Norte! –Logo um senhor apareceu a sua frente. – Espalhe o frio por toda a Terra! Agora! – E assim o Vento Norte fez, lançando sobre a terra um inverno sem fim.  
  
---------  
  
Sesshoumaru estava indo em direção ao quarto de Rin quando Jyaken o chamou.  
  
-Ela já está aqui há mais de um mês, meu Senhor, e ela logo terá saudades do Sol. Faça-a comer algo desse mundo!   
  
Sesshoumaru não sabia o que fazer: temia que o que Jyaken dizia fosse verdade. Seguiu o caminho e chamou Rin para almoçar, mas ao chegar ao local, notou que as frutas não eram do mundo dela, apesar de muito parecidas.  
  
-Que lindas! – Disse Rin pegando uma maçã. Quando ia abocanhá-la, Sesshoumaru a jogou longe. – Mas...?  
  
-Desculpe-me, Rin! Mas são deste mundo. Se você comer algo daqui, nunca mais poderá voltar ao seu mundo e ficará eternamente presa aqui. Desculpe-me por não ter dito isso antes, entenderei se não quiser mais ficar comigo.   
  
Dizendo isso Sesshoumaru preferiu ir embora, não queria vê-la partir, assim como as outras. Sentiu-a segurar-lhe o braço.  
  
-Foi muito nobre da sua parte ter feito isso, Sesshy. – Ela lhe sorriu, aquele sorriso que iluminava mais que o próprio Sol poderia fazer em anos.  
  
Enquanto isso, os humanos sofriam com mais um mês de inverno e, conseqüentemente, com a fome, porque não havia como brotar coisa alguma com ele. Todos sofriam e quem mais sofria ainda era Ceres.  
  
-Minha filha, porque eu te perdi? Por quê?! – Gritava Ceres, chorando. – Talvez Zeus tivesse razão.- Eu deveria ter deixado você viver...  
  
Sesshoumaru ia até o quarto de Rin quando Jyaken o parou novamente.  
  
-Meu Senhor, eu soube que Ceres está castigando os homens com o inverno! Ela quer a filha de volta. Logo Rin saberá e irá querer voltar! Deixe com que eu faça algo!   
  
-Faça o que quiser, Jyaken! – Disse Sesshoumaru com pressa. Já não agüentava mais aquela ladainha de Jyaken.  
  
Ao se aproximar mais do quarto, Sesshoumaru ouviu soluços vindos do quarto de Rin. Ela estava chorando e, ao entrar, ela limpou o rosto rapidamente.  
  
-Eu...  
  
-Porque estava chorando, Rin? – Perguntou ele, ajoelhando-se perante ela, que o encarou. Não seria justo mentir para com ele, já que ele não havia sido injusto com ela sequer uma vez. Então ela o abraçou.  
  
-Saudades... Tenho saudades da minha mãe, eu gostaria tanto de ir vê-la, Sesshy.   
  
Sesshoumaru a levantou, ainda em seus braços. Como doía ouvi-la dizer tais palavras.  
  
-Faça o que quiser, Rin... Você tem o direito de ir e vir... E saiba que quando quiser voltar, este Sesshoumaru estará esperando-a.   
  
Rin sorriu, e aquele sorriso foi diferente: foi mais iluminado que os outros. Ele acariciou a face dela.   
  
-Sentirei sua falta... – Ele disse quase inconscientemente, fazendo-a se afastar dele.  
  
-Eu também sentirei a sua, Sesshy, mas...  
  
-Não se preocupe comigo... – Rin o encarou e viu tristeza em seus olhos.  
  
-Eu vou terminar o último jardim e depois irei embora. – Dizendo isso, ela saiu quase correndo, com Jyaken a seguindo.  
  
Jyaken encontrou Rin chorosa. Enquanto plantava as últimas sementes, e, aproveitando-se do estado em que ela estava, jogou sementes de romã do submundo,. Quando Rin fez as plantas brotarem, assustou-se com aquela árvore.  
  
-Achou os frutos bonitos? – Disse Jyaken, este saindo de trás da árvore.  
  
-Sim. – Disse ela, sorrindo fracamente para ele.  
  
-Por que não comes algumas sementes? – Disse ele, abrindo uma romã e mostrando as sementes.  
  
-Eu... Eu não posso, Jyaken.   
  
-Mas são tão bonitos... Mas, bem, as deixarei aqui. – E depositou o fruto próximo a árvore.  
  
Chegara a hora da despedida, e Sesshoumaru e Rin se encaravam, ou quase isso. Um via a tristeza nos olhos do outro.  
  
-Eu... – Disse Rin, sendo interrompida por Sesshoumaru que segurou os lábios dela com um dedo.  
  
-Eu peço desculpas pelas minhas palavras, Rin, fui egoísta. – Rin sorriu e Sesshoumaru abriu a passagem que era vigiada por Anh-Un e pássaros do submundo. Olharam-se mais uma vez e Rin, num impulso, beijou levemente os lábios de Sesshoumaru, surpreendendo-o.  
  
-Eu volto, Sesshy. Eu quero ser sua Rainha. Mas antes quero rever minha mãe. Se eu não tiver a aprovação dela, jamais poderei ser feliz ao seu lado.  
  
-Vá então, Rin. Saiba que ficarei esperando aqui o tempo que for preciso.   
  
Rin acariciou o rosto de Sesshoumaru e começou a subir a enorme escadaria quando os pássaros voaram contra ela, trazendo-a novamente para perto de Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Sesshy?  
  
-Deixem-na ir! – Ordenou Sesshoumaru.   
  
Rin recomeçou sua caminhada, mas foi impedida novamente.  
  
-O que está havendo, Sesshy? – Disse ela, apreensiva.  
  
-Você comeu as sementes da romã! – Pronunciou Jyaken.   
  
-Mas foram somente três sementes!  
  
-Mas isso já é o suficiente para você não poder nunca mais sair daqui!  
  
-Não! – gritou ela, desesperada.  
  
-Jyaken, como ousou! – Sesshoumaru tirou o chicote e atacou Jyaken, que fugiu desesperado.  
  
-Eu não poderei mais ver minha mãe, Sesshy? – Olhou suplicante para ele.  
  
-Você vai sim. Carruagem!   
  
Uma carruagem prateada com detalhes em preto apareceu, e Sesshoumaru subiu nela com Rin agarrada a ele, e começam a subir os degraus. Primeiro Anh-Un tentou impedi-los, mas Sesshoumaru o derrotou com o chicote. Depois os pássaros, mas desta vez Rin os impediu com algumas plantas. Finalmente se viram livres, e assim Rin pôde encontrar mãe dela.  
  
-Mamãe! – gritou a moça ao avistá-la.  
  
-Filha! – Imediatamente ao redor delas flores cresceram. – Perdoe-me!  
  
-Eu que peço perdão, mamãe!  
  
-Não, não... Nós duas começamos errado.  
  
-Agora irá tudo dar certo, não é?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou e finalmente Ceres percebe a presença dele.  
  
-O que ele faz aqui, Rin?  
  
-Mamãe... – Diz Rin se aproximando de Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Rin, o que você está me escondendo?  
  
-Mamãe... Eu pertenço ao mundo dos mortos agora.  
  
-Você não ficará comigo?  
  
-Sesshy... – Olhou suplicante novamente para ele.  
  
-Deixarei que fique com sua mãe, mas somente durante oito meses. Os restantes dos outros quatro meses você passará comigo. É o que posso fazer, Rin.  
  
-É o bastante. – Diz Ceres.  
  
-Sim. E, Mamãe...  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Eu vou me casar com ele.

**Fim!**-leia se quiser, mas é informativo e traz explicações sobre a fic-  
  
A lenda fala sobre o grande espírito de aventura de Perséfone e a imensa proteção que sua mãe, Demeter (ou Ceres) tinha, a deixando trancafiada após mais uma aventura de sua filha, que se rebela e foge de casa.   
  
Hades já a tinha visto antes e não havia se manifestado, mas ao vê-la novamente seus sentimentos mudaram e mesmo apresentando-se a ela, muitas das coisas que perderia passando aquele tempo com ele, ela aceitou, acho que mais como uma forma de fugir da mãe e acabou se aproximando dele ao fazê-lo viver, mesmo sem o Sol.   
  
Com ajuda de Apolo, Demeter encontra Ceres e ao reclamar com Zeus ele diz que nada pode fazer, porque ela não havia sido seqüestrada e sim ido por vontade própria, enquanto isso o antigo humano, agora um ser do submundo, armava contra Perséfone, mesmo contra as ordens de Hades, fazendo com que ela comesse algumas sementes de romã. Quando sentiu o quanto sua mãe era importante, mesmo sendo um pouco possessiva, ela resolveu voltar, mas não conseguiu, por que havia comido das sementes da romã e bravamente Hades a levou para sua mãe e fez um acordo, o tempo que ela passaria com ele, virou então o inverno e quando mãe e filha juntavam-se novamente, flores surgiam por todo o lugar, nascendo também assim a primavera. Há outra versão, menos romântica, na qual Hades encantou-se por Perséfone e queria desposá-la, mas sua mãe foi contra, aproveitando-se de um dos passeios de Perséfone, Hades a seqüestra e desolada Demeter manda o Vento Norte espalhar o inverno pelo mundo, assim Zeus manda Hermes trazer Perséfone de volta, mas antes Hades a faz comer a romã, obrigando a ela voltar para ele sobre determinado tempo, há variações entre 3 a 4 meses.  
  
Negrito:  
  
**Ceres** = como mudei os outros nomes, resolvi que era melhor Ceres do que Demeter.  
  
**Rin** = substituta de Perséfone.  
  
**coisas da terra** = Eram as deusas da colheita e terra, ficaria mal se vestirem de outra forma. :P  
  
**Sesshoumaru** = nosso Hades, ficou lindo, não?  
  
**Cão de duas cabeça**, **Anh-un** = nossa versão do Cérberus, perigoso como o original.  
  
**Jyaken** = não poderia deixa-lo de fora, afinal, quem mais apanharia com muita classe? :P  
  
Acho que deu na cara que fiz algumas modificações para que a história ficasse mais romântica, mas bem... Foi feito com carinho! E também para: Shampoo, porque ela me viciou em Sesshy e Rin! XDD E também porque fiquei inspirada, fui muito improdutiva todas essas férias, apesar de que escrevi uma song fic, mais um cap de Em busca da Felicidade e essa mini-fic, mas queria muito que meu bloqueio na história de Sakura saísse Mas ta difícil... Bem, se tiverem gostado ótimo, comentem, se não, comentem mesmo assim! Ficarei agradecida. **Lan Ayath**


End file.
